Scarves are a well known accessory item of wearing apparel. A scarf is usually worn to complement other items of apparel and is basically for decorative purposes. They are generally colorful items with decorative patterns that are to be displayed. The most common way of a user wearing a scarf around the neck is to knot the scarf to hold it in place. While this is effective, the knot can be bulky and detracts from the scarf's full decorative potential. The knot restricts the lay of the scarf and the scarf's free ends extending from the knot lose their ability to make a decorative contribution. Also, the knot takes material away from the scarf length, and also can crease the scarf material. Further, it is difficult for many users lacking the talent to tie the knot and still achieve a fashionable look.